Destiny's Game
by kimanioverthinks
Summary: Destiny has a weird way of entertaining herself. Neve doesn't think it's funny anymore. BETWIXT oneshot. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Betwixt. ****Go figure.**

-

Neve wasn't sure how the strange character claiming to see halos of light around people doomed to die ended up in her life. How did their paths intertwine anyways?

She'd given up on figuring him out ages ago. (She wasn't good at puzzles anyways.) He'd simply turned up, claiming not to have anywhere to live and no money, on her father's doorstop. And Jacob gave him a job washing dishes at the pizzeria.

He couldn't even wash the damn dishes properly. It was a wonder he made it there so long anyways. Because her father was a kid like Nix once too, she assumed. With his baggy jeans, and dirty black sweatshirts, Nix was a sight. He had long, dirty hair too. Always looking doped up on some drug, usually the tame dust Bleek dished out. Pathetic wanna-be Goth.

Neve didn't have time for people like that in her life, anyways. Busy hanging out with charming KA or some new boy she met at a party every week. She liked a good party, which was probably why she was drawn to Ondine's party.

A good friend, and also KA's sister, Morgan D'Amici told her about the party – and she's jumped at the idea almost immediately, bargaining for an out of control party with loud music, alcohol and no parents.

The violet-eyed Ondine's parents left her to finish the last year of high school. In their house. Alone. And Ondine, being a teenager, decided to throw a wild party. Neve didn't blame her, if she had the chance, she'd have thrown a killer party if her dad wasn't there either. So, Neve planned on going and getting drunk and throwing all thoughts of the confusing, mysterious wreck that was Nix.

What she didn't plan on was meeting Bleek at same party. Or spotting Nix before he disappeared _with Ondine_.

Bleek was a whole different thing with his beady eyes and smelly breath. Didn't the guy ever shower? Probably not. She imagined he was usually too drugged-up on his own shitty stock of soft drugs to remember things like a shower or eating a proper, well-balanced meal with broccoli and all the other rubbish parents remind their kids to eat.

He was an okay guy if you got past the rotting, decayed smell of him. He had all the right contacts in all the right places. Just the kind of thing KA didn't. Neve doubted Nix had those either.

Neve figured he was the type of guy to get what he wanted from who he wanted. And that kind of scared her, and thrilled her at the same time. Almost like fucking mind-control.

Then there was Moth, who had shown up in the tunnels with Morgan and Nix after Bleek had kidnapped her. She wishes she'd known the truth about Bleek before – she probably would still have gotten involved with him anyways, but still.

She didn't know much about Moth – except he seemed to have a thing for Morgan. But who didn't really? I mean, she was pretty in all the right places. If you could see past the haunting in her eyes and bitterness in her voice. Neve couldn't. She saw Morgan for what Morgan was. A cold-hearted, manipulative bitch that pretended to be something she wasn't. Rich. Oh _please_.

But Moth was – Moth was… well, she didn't even think he was human. She wasn't even sure the rest of them were. Bleek sure as fuck wasn't. And then there was Nix and his damned halos. Ondine and her blasted paintings which 'came alive'. Morgan with her haunted gaze and creepy, bitchiness about her – almost like she knew she could kill you. _Bullshit_. All of it. But Moth was different. She wasn't sure what happened in that tunnel. (She was strapped to a table and raped, after all.) He seemed to become that thing with the tentacles. Eew. She didn't even know what it was. But it wasn't human.

Then Nix opened that _ring_ of sorts and fucking wiped out even the blasted tunnels. Freak. The only good thing about that was that Bleek was gone. So was Nix, it seemed.

No one talked about him. And Moth returned to his human self. Or whatever he was before he turned into that slimy little whatever it was.

And then Ondine packed up her shit and just left. The house is still empty and her parents visit sometimes and leave flowers on the doorstep. Neve knows there's not anywhere else to put them, and considers buying some to leave there too. But, why? What has Ondine done to have anyone remember her?

Maybe she ran away. Some say she was trapped in that tunnel when it gave way. Others say she's just gone to meet her parents. Neve just believes she got just what was coming for her. She was probably with Nix – wherever the fuck that is.

Well, whatever. They're all gone now. And Neve can go back to normal. But she knows she won't. Whatever it is that Bleek put inside her (if that was even the right way to phrase what he did) won't let her. She doubts she'd be able to anyways. The buzzing doesn't ever stop. And it's been non-stop like that for weeks. And she's fucking sure it's not a child, because she's been on the pill for as long as she can remember. Plus, Bleek wasn't even a human anyways. So she can't give birth to a child, can she? Whatever the blasted thing is scares her. She probably won't be able to go get doped up on prescription drugs and pop the sucker out. But she'll cross that damn bridge when the time comes.

And now that they're all gone she's not sure how she's going to make this work. She's got to. She's Neve after all. And she's going to make it fucking work. You just wait. They'll all be sorry. Nix, Ondine, Moth, Bleek, Morgan, KA; the whole fucking lot of those freaks.

She's just sure of one thing; all these people weren't put into her life by _accident_, and one day she'll know exactly why. Until then, it was just one of destiny's fucked up little games.

-

**A/N: If you haven't read Betwixt, you should. It's a pretty awesome book. ****It's pretty one of a kind, I guess. Kind creepy and dark. For older audiences. But, still. If you like those things it's a pretty good book. And, yeah; I would have put that Morgan wakes up with blood under her fingernails and stuff, but only Bleek knows that. **

**R&R, please? (: Ooh, and then Google Betwixt 'cause I ****can't remember the name of the author who wrote it. I have selective memory (or that's what I tell people). Just Google it. (;**


End file.
